Say Yes
by True Colours
Summary: Feliciano scrunched his eyes shut and wrenched a box out of his pocket, holding it in front of him like a shield.  Pocky. Potato pocky.  'I…I like you, Doitsu-senpai' he stammered. 'W-will you – will you be my boyfriend…' Based on art by Kuroneko3132.
1. Chapter 1

'**Say Yes'**

**A/N: Hi.**

**So I think I just killed myself – or my soul at any rate – trying to post this on deviantart, and I still failed, so I've come crawling back here instead. **

**This fic is based on a series of strips by the artist kuroneko3132 on deviantart, and I highly recommend you go and check them out before reading this, because besides allowing you to understand where this fanfic derived from, they will make you squee.**

**Here are links: http: / kuroneko3132 . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d31r5t9**

**http: / kuroneko3132 . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d321d1p**

**Take out the spaces because fanfiction sucks. And seriously, CHECK THEM OUT.**

**A couple of notes on the universe:**

**- All the characters are ordinary humans at Japanese high school, whatever that is. But in American years (because those are what everybody understands) Gilbert and Francis are seniors, Ludwig, Antonio and Romano are juniors, Elizabeta and Roderich are Sophomores and Feliciano is a freshman. Lol, I can't believe you call your years that.  
- I'm using their human first names, and in keeping with the original fanart their surnames will be the Japanese pronunciation of their country names. Except that Alfred and Arthur will be Jones and Kirkland respectively, just to keep things complicated. So Germany is Doitsu Ludwig, Hungary is Hangari Elizabeta etc. And the surnames go before the given names because that's how the Japanese role.  
- Their school seems to be very, very multicultural, but I'll stay ambiguous about whether the characters are actually all from different countries or not.  
- And it would appear that everybody at this school is gay. Maybe it really is catching.**

Doitsu Ludwig smoothed a sticking plaster carefully onto his face and stepped back, tilting his head to the side to examine his reflection in the school's bathroom mirror. The bruising on his temple was fading from purple to green, but the cut would probably need another couple of days before he could leave it uncovered. Ludwig sighed, raking his hair out of his eyes and wincing as the movement snagged the taped-up gash on his arm. His brother Gilbert had dropped him the hint that their parents wouldn't appreciate any more fights, but when he'd seen Tony Harding reach for that woman's purse in the convenience store, what was he supposed to do?

What he had done was to say, 'oy!' take a firm grip on Harding's arm and hold him in a wrestler's lock until the manager arrived to escort him off the premises. The next day a hail of stones from Harding's gang had knocked him off his bike as he cycled to school. Ludwig had picked himself calmly up off the pavement, grappled hand-to-hand with Harding and thrown him bodily over a fence before any of his friends could intervene. At that point they'd all decided that a fight before class was not the order of the day. However, the wrestle and the fall from the bike had left their mark.

Sighing again, Ludwig pushed open the bathroom door and stepped out into the seething after-school corridor. He stood with his back to the wall, out of the way of the buffeting streams of students, scanning their faces in search of his brother. He spotted Hangari Elizabeta speaking to the Italia brothers, Romano and Feliciano, Alfred Jones bouncing a basketball down the hall in blatant disregard of the rules, Gilbert's friend Francis leaning in a doorway, texting with one hand and mussing his carefully moussed hair with the other…_verdammt, _where was Gilbert? He didn't like being left with his thoughts for long periods if he could possibly avoid it.

'See you later, 'Liza.'

The younger Italia's high, piping voice carried over the clatter and babble of voices. Ludwig took a deep breath and stared at the opposite wall, trying to tune him out. 'No…no, Romano, you go on, I've…there's something I've got to…I need to wait behind for a bit, someone I've got to meet…'

'Okay, Feli, whatever you say,' his brother replied. He had a deeper, 'whatever' kind of a voice. 'Careful crossing the road and that.'

Ludwig turned his head to watch as Romano headed off down the corridor. It was less crowded now; just him, a few people hurrying back and forth without stopping to chat, and Francis, still lurking in the classroom doorway, absorbed in his phone. And, of course, Feliciano.

He didn't seem to be going anywhere or meeting anyone. Just standing about where his brother had left him, and twitching a lot. Ludwig never stared at people – it could lead to eye contact and awkward conversations – so instead he focussed blankly on the wall and used his peripherals. Still there, still twitching. Was he never going to have this corridor to himself? Ah, he was moving now, he was heading…wait, he was walking towards him. Ludwig jumped and turned, just late enough to look spaced-out and gormless, as Feliciano stopped in front of him, shifting his weight nervously from heels to toes.

'Um,' he said, 'ano…excuse me?'

Normally in Ludwig's world, thick-skinned people put up with his taciturn nature while easily frightened people took steps to avoid him. He wasn't sure what to do with people who looked as though they would break into pieces at a harsh word and yet had the nerve to speak to him at all. Much less people so guileless and open that he wouldn't necessarily want to be harsh to them…he pushed that thought away and answered as un-belligerently as he could.

'Yeah?'

'Um, I…I wanted to talk to you, Doitsu-senpai…' Feliciano was still rocking, still not making eye contact, and now he seemed to be struggling to get something out of his trouser pocket.

'Go ahead.'

'It's – it's –' The boy ducked his head, a brilliant flush blooming in his olive-toned cheeks…Ludwig shook himself. Any more of this and there would be trouble.

'Come on,' he said brusquely. 'What is it?'

Feliciano scrunched his eyes shut and wrenched a box out of his pocket, holding it in front of him like a shield.

Pocky. Potato pocky.

'I…I like you, Doitsu-senpai!' he stammered. 'W-will you – will you be my boyfriend…?'

Oh.

Ludwig jerked away from the proffered gift with a grunt of shock. Immediately the boy began to wail apologies; Ludwig barely registered. Coming out as gay to the entire school had seemed like as good a way as any of avoiding unwanted advances from the girls in his year. He should have realised it was only a matter of time before attention started coming from the other side. But _Italia Feliciano_…

'Huh? I – I'm sorry if…I, um, it's okay if…you don't have to, uh…'

_Shit_, Ludwig thought, pressing a hand to his mouth and trying to breathe regularly. _Okay, think! What to do, what to do…_

'I, um…' He sighed, leaning his forearm against the cool wall. There was a sniff behind him. He cleared his throat, trying to find a 'normal' register. 'Um, t-thanks for the, uh – potato pocky,' he said gruffly. 'I really love potato pocky…' And the kid had noticed? His face felt hot.

'And, uh – about that – I mean – you –'

_Are beautiful…_

'And um – actually…I like you too.' He gritted his teeth and repeated in a small voice, 'I really like you.'

'Re – really!' Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut. The voice behind him was astonished, still wobbly with tears, but full of delight. 'You…you like me too?'

Eyes still shut, he nodded once, then forced himself to turn around.

'Uwaaa!' Suddenly Feliciano was right in front of him, beaming, clutching both his hands. 'I'm so happy to hear that, Doitsu-senpai!'

'Um,' he floundered, 'w-wait a sex…um, a sec…'

'And – oh yeah!' The boy's eyes lit up as he recalled his original mission. 'So…w-will you –?'

'It's…this is kind of fast –' Great, now he was the one stuttering like a pre-pubescent fool…not that Feliciano was…with those brilliant eyes…

'Will you be my boyfriend, Doitsu-senpai?'

'O-of course,' he managed to say. 'I – I'd love to…'

'Really? Vee!' Feliciano grabbed his sleeve. He felt his face burn even hotter. 'T-thank you so much!'

'HE SAID YES!'

Ludwig jumped at the sudden shout. He had forgotten Francis. The other boy was leaning back into the classroom, hands cupped around his mouth, shouting at the top of his voice. 'EVERYBODY! FINALLY ITALIA DID IT!'

'Argh!' Ludwig groaned as Gilbert and Antonio came tumbling out of the classroom and went sprinting down the corridor, banging on every door they passed. Gilbert had his special occasion comedy megaphone out; Antonio was frantically stabbing speed dial on his phone.

'Hey, people, Doitsu said YES verdammt!'

'OMG, Romano, baby, dat potato bastard said yes!'

That idiot Gilbert! Judging by the excited rustlings and clatters issuing from the rooms, everybody who had an after school club or hadn't made it off the site yet was hearing and taking note.

'Hey people they are now a couple!'

'Fucking couple dammit!'

'Kiku, oh you're gonna love this…'

'Oy!' he protested. 'D-don't – wait – ooooh, _shit_.' He collapsed against the wall, facepalming hopelessly.

'Wow, Doitsu-senpai,' Feliciano said. 'I didn't know they'd all be so interested…'

'You don't know my brother.' Ludwig shook his head. 'This will be like a _thing_ for him. A big thing. He'll have a field day. He's so damned immature…'

'Hahahaha, my bro got asked out by your evil boyfriend's baby brother! Hey, Ludi, where are you?'

Uh-oh. Thinking fast, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the hand. 'Listen, Italia…kun, I've got to split,' he said quickly. 'But, uh…' Oh, shit, what were you supposed to do with your new boyfriend once you'd said yes to him? 'I'll…I'll come find you tomorrow, okay?' _But shouldn't I be asking him out for coffee or something?_

Feliciano didn't look at all bothered by the abrupt goodbye. 'Sure, I'll see you!' he beamed, waving.

'Right, well…' Ludwig backed away. 'Bye then…'

'Ludwig? Gilbert, hurry, he's getting away!'

Protocol be damned. Ludwig shouldered his backpack, ducked round the corner and ran for his life.

Feliciano sprinted all the way home out of sheer high spirits.

'Oh, Romano,' he called, shedding his coat and backpack in the hallway of their house. 'RoMAno! I'm home!'

'Did you meet the person you were waiting for?' He could make out his brother's silhouette leaning in the hallway outside the kitchen.

'Yeah, I –' He began. Then he registered the note of menace in Romano's voice.

'I received a rather interesting phone call just now,' he hissed, swinging away from the wall and stepping forward. He held his mobile phone up in his left hand, the screen glowing in the dim hallway. 'What do you think I heard?'

'Um…' Feliciano hesitated. 'News?'

'What _kind_ of news?' Romano hissed dangerously.

'Newsy…news?'

'"Oh-em-gee Romano baby dat potato bastard said yes,"' Romano deadpanned, snapping the phone shut. 'What does my boyfriend mean by that? Does he mean that you –'

BANG BANG BANG.

Both brothers yelled as a thunderous knocking sounded at the door. They stared at one another for a moment, and then Romano made a snarling noise, shouldered his way past Feliciano and pulled it open.

'Hey, 'Mano-kun!' It was Antonio, beaming, with Gilbert and Francis behind him. He stepped over the threshold, took Romano's face in both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. 'You got my call, huh? Come on, guys!' The other two came crowding in after him. Antonio looked over Romano's shoulder and spotted Feliciano.

'Feli! Come here, my man!' Somewhat bemused, Feliciano allowed the older boy to shake him heartily by the hand. 'Congratulations, kid. Wow, Doitsu Ludwig, huh? That took some guts, right Gil?'

'Sure did.' Doitsu Gilbert was a year older than his brother, a wiry boy with white-blond hair and a glitter in his eye. Personally Feliciano found him much more frightening than Ludwig, who was all bark and less volatile. 'Yo, Romano-san. Guess you heard the news. Fran and I thought we'd swing by with Antonio to celebrate the closer union of our circles through an alliance between your brother and –'

'Out.'

Romano had wriggled free of Antonio and placed one hand on either wall, preventing Gilbert and Francis' advance down the hallway. 'Out. Out.'

He herded them backwards over the doorstep and out into the street, glowering all the while. Feliciano and Antonio glanced at one another. Antonio shrugged, and the two of them crept forward to watch.

Having successfully ejected the two boys, Romano put a hand on the door and spoke. 'Doitsu.'

'Yes?' Gilbert asked.

'Make sure your brother knows what's coming to him. Furansu, don't come barging into people's houses without permission. Particularly not my house. Now goodnight.'

He shut the door and turned back into the hallway. 'You, Feliciano, are in trouble. Big trouble. What on _earth _were you thinking?'

With Antonio's hand resting supportively on his shoulder, Feliciano summoned an answer.

'I really like him, 'Mano. You know I like him.'

Romano sighed. 'I didn't realise you were _serious_. What does he want with a kid like you?'

'He said he liked me too!'

'He's a nutter. Well, I might as well hear the worst. What did he say to him, Antonio?'

'Francis saw the whole thing. He was pretty straight with what he wanted. Said, "will you go out with me" and gave him a box of potato pocky.'

'Potato pocky?' Romano laughed once. 'Figures.'

'Romano, why do you hate him so much?' Feliciano asked.

'Because his head's full of sawdust and mashed potato, that's why,' Romano snorted. 'I bet he doesn't even know how to handle a relationship. Well? Are you going out any time soon then? What did he say?'

'Um…' Feliciano considered. 'He said he'd come and find me at school tomorrow.'

'I rest my case,' Romano said. He turned and stalked off up the stairs.

Antonio sighed. 'Don't worry, Feli. There's nothing wrong with Ludwig; Romano's just being a grump. I'll go cheer him up for you.' He waved once and bounded up the stairs in pursuit.

'Ve,' Feliciano sighed, heading into the kitchen. Now he came to think of it, maybe they should have made a date or something. But it had been Gilbert's fault. Quickly his happy mood came bubbling up again. These fights with Romano were unpleasant while they lasted, but they never bothered him for long. Romano's prickly nature didn't faze him any more than Ludwig's did.

**A/N: Yes, I know, Doitsu saves old ladies from getting robbed. I was trying to find a way for him to get into a bigger fight than he needed to but not be a total thug. And I know, I **_**know**_**, fanart of fanart. But very good fanart. I reiterate, GO CHECK OUT THOSE STRIPS!**

**And all hail my first Hetalia fanfic!**

**True**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **This is fanart of fanart of Hetalia.

**A/N: In which I bore my readers to death with further rambly dialogue before going off into a pointless expansion of the universe for the sake of it. Tremble before my mighty ability to take a nice, simple cartoon strip showing a random scene-in-the-life-of and blow it into a full-length novel. This is what we call…the True Signature Act!**

**This chapter is based on the strip 'Nice n slow.'**

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Ludwig groaned as he surfaced from sleep, rolling over in the mess of blankets that made up his bed. Slowly returning to a world of strange thumps and bangs…

_THUD_.

A world where his older brother was thumping on the ceiling with a broom handle.

'Oh Ludwig, my sweet potato!' he sang, while Ludwig's floor continued to vibrate with the thumps of the broom. 'Rise and shine! You have a date with destiny!'

The thumping stopped, and a moment later Ludwig heard the door slam. He flopped on his stomach, pulled the covers over his head and snoozed while the sun brightened slowly behind the curtains. Stupid Gil, waking him up at crack of dawn…finally his stomach prompted him up and out of bed. Stumbling down the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen.

'Gil?' he called. 'You still here?'

No answer. Ludwig reached into the cupboard where he normally kept his cornflakes, then stopped. It was empty. 'Gil?' he yelled again. 'Where's the cornflakes?' Then a sheet of paper on the table caught his eye.

_Morning, Ludi, _it read_, gone out early to meet the guys. Have taken cornflakes & all other cereals. U will have 2 forage 4 breakfast. Have a nice day! Gil xxx_.

Ludwig crumpled the note in disgust and flung it into the bin. _Dankeschon, bruder_, he fumed. _Thank you so much_.

An end of bratwurst in the fridge was a bit too ripe for breakfast. He ate it anyway, washing it down with milk straight from the bottle. If he ate too much bread there wouldn't be enough for sandwiches. He kicked his backpack angrily, then stopped as it gave an unexpected rattle. Crouching, he groped in the side pocket and pulled out a slightly squashed box of potato pocky.

Feliciano. They'd barely ever spoken to one another, and yet the younger Italia had apparently been paying enough attention to know that he liked potato pocky, a product so universally despised that it was probably by his custom alone that it was kept on the market. He remembered those days when he had first started watching Feliciano, sitting quietly in a corner of the library, tagging along with Gilbert hanging out with Antonio studying with Romano on baby-sitting duty. There'd been a million reasons not to speak to him. _He's two years younger than you. You're a pervert for even considering it. He'd be scared of you anyway. His brother would kill you. _Your_ brother would mock you_ – _do you really want to be responsible for making him die of laughter?_ But now, it seemed, Feliciano had been watching him as well. Ludwig pulled three sticks of pocky out of the box and stuffed them in his mouth at once. And he'd been brave enough to ask him out. _You should have told him no. It's not like you know how to handle a boyfriend anyway. _But dammit, they'd both _wanted_ him to say yes…

'Oh well,' he said out loud. 'We'll see how it goes.' He shouldered his backpack and threw open the front door.

Feliciano was standing on the step.

'Woah!' he exclaimed, reeling backwards.

'Morning!' Feliciano chirped. 'I thought we could walk to school together, ve?'

'Wh…' Ludwig stuttered, clutching his chest. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm sorry!' Feliciano held both hands out in front of him. 'I didn't stalk you, I swear! It's just that my brother's dating Supein-senpai and he's one of your brother's best friends so they come round here quite often and I know where it is…'

'No, it's fine,' Ludwig assured him. 'It's a good idea. Um…' He held out his hand.

Feliciano looked baffled.

_Stupid!_ Ludwig realised. _You're not _shaking_ his hand, dumb-arse! _He turned his hand so that it was palm-up instead of sideways. Feliciano gave a silent 'oh,' blushed, and hesitantly took it.

'So,' Ludwig began as they set off down the street. 'Um…' He groped for a conversation opener. 'What lesson do you have first today?'

'Art,' Feliciano answered promptly.

'Art. You do drama as well, right?'

'Yeah. That's how I know Hangari-san – you know, Elizaveta? We're both in drama club. She's one of your friends, right?'

'Right,' he agreed. One of the people who wasn't terrified of him, anyway. Now he came to think of it, it made sense that someone like Feliciano would be Elizaveta's friend. 'And you do…some kind of technology as well, right?'

'Food,' Feliciano nodded. 'I like pasta, ve!'

The word 'food' reminded Ludwig of his half-a-breakfast, and to his embarrassment his stomach growled. _Hope Italia-san didn't hear that – _

'Are you hungry, Doitsu-senpai?'

Drat.

'No,' he answered unconvincingly.

'Really? What did you have for breakfast?'

'That pocky you gave me. Thanks again, by the way. It saved my life, because my brother Gilbert's taken all our cereal for some reason. The baka.'

'Oh no, poor you!' Feliciano was rummaging in his back. 'Hang on a moment…I've got some…Mamma always makes us take something extra "just in case breakfast isn't enough" and we need an extra sugar rush, though I don't know how we'd starve to death between home and school…anyway, you can have them if you want.' He produced a plastic bag containing two warm almond croissants.

'Seriously?' Ludwig said, the smell making him feel faint. 'It's okay if I eat these?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks!' He fished out the first one and bit off half in one go. 'Damn, these are brilliant. So art, drama, food…hey, did you make these?'

'My mum does better ones,' Feliciano answered, suddenly shy.

'That's hard to imagine,' Ludwig said thickly, and realised that counted as a compliment when Feliciano blushed. 'So, what do you want to do?'

'Well, I really like cooking, but I also like the arts…I could cook on television or something, maybe…what about you? What do you study?'

Ludwig swallowed. 'Mechanical mathematics, physics, economics and design technology. And history for a bit of variety. I do English club as well. Thought I could be an economist or an engineer or something. Or I guess I might just join the army after my eighteenth.'

'The army?' Feliciano echoed. 'But that's dangerous! You might get…'

'Dead?' Ludwig finished dryly.

'Yes!' Feliciano's hands tightened protectively around his arm. 'I wouldn't want…I mean…'

'Alright then,' he said lightly, surprised by how easily the words came. 'I won't join the army.'

'Ve,' Feliciano said happily. He twined his fingers in Ludwig's again, tugging him eagerly along down the road.

'You know quite a lot about me, don't you, Italia-san?'

'Hai,' Feliciano agreed, then flushed suddenly. 'Sorry. Am I a stalker?'

'No.' Ludwig shook his head. 'I'm just thinking that I'm pretty antisocial. Our brothers have known each other forever, haven't they? I should probably have talked to you before now.'

Feliciano blinked. 'But you did, remember?' Ludwig looked blank. 'At Supein-san's sixteenth, remember? He had a costume party and Romano-onii-chan told me I could come if I promised to help out, so I was dressed in a maid outfit? And you didn't want to come at all, but your brother made you so you came dressed as the head of the Holy Roman Empire to annoy him, because you knew nobody would get it. Except me. And we talked a lot. That was when…' Feliciano dropped his eyes, blushing furiously. 'When I first started to like you.'

'That…that was you?' Ludwig realised he was blushing too. 'That…I didn't realise…I, uh, mistook you for a girl…I think…'

Feliciano shrugged. 'Ve. It happens. My voice hadn't broken back then, you see.' Ludwig heaved a surreptitious sigh of relief. He was astonished that Italia Feliciano was the same person as the young girl he'd met, felt in comradeship with and forgotten almost a year ago, but it gave him a pleasant feeling of common ground, of knowing… 'The trees are so pretty this time of year, ve?' Feliciano said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up, and realised they were walking through the park.

_So this would be a romantic place to stop and talk for a while, yes? _the voice in his head suggested acidically. He swallowed. There was still plenty of time before school – he normally arrived early to fit in a half-hour of study, but he could let that go for once.

'Hang on a moment, Italia-kun,' he called gruffly, heading over to a bench. 'I need to tie my shoelace…'

'Sure!' Feliciano hopped over to stand beside him as he bent over his shoe. 'Hey, Doitsu-senpai, we should stop here for a few minutes, ve? We've got time before school, and I need to think of some things to sketch for art…anyway, it's such a nice morning!'

Ludwig found himself warming to Feliciano even more. He made everything so much less complicated.

'Yeah, okay,' he said, settling himself on the bench. Feliciano flopped down beside him and immediately leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder. Ludwig felt his stomach lurch…uncertainly he reached out, and let his arm settle carefully around Feliciano's shoulders.

It was very peaceful, sitting quietly in the buttery morning sunshine. Feliciano seemed to be one of those people who ran hot all the time; his body, nestled comfortably into Ludwig's side, was warm even through their layers of clothing. When Ludwig turned his head sideways, fluffy brown hair tickled him under the chin. Feliciano's eyes were closed and he breathed steadily, but there was a rosy blush in his cheeks. He felt tense. Ludwig rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, not sure how to reassure him when he felt so uncertain himself. But apparently this was the right thing to do. Feliciano relaxed.

'Hey,' Ludwig murmured. 'Italia…'

'Ve?'

'Uh…' He knew that as Feliciano's boyfriend he should be taking him on dates, but no sooner had he opened his mouth than the invitation he had thought of started to look foolish. 'Um, I…I…'

'Yes, Doitsu?' Feliciano's tone was still full of admiration, but the smile he gave this time was slightly cheeky…as though he could sense Ludwig's embarrassment and was amused by it.

'Um…' _It's all very well for you, you little_…But that smile was more adorable than anything else. Ludwig was suddenly struck by how very close their lips were. _Uh-oh, getting distracted…what was I going to say_…? Heart pounding, he felt the burn mounting in his cheeks as those melting-brown eyes gazed into his –

'_For Fritz' sake, West! _Just kiss him already, _Gottverdammt_!'

Ludwig catapulted off the bench as the shout resounded behind them, clutching Feliciano to his chest to shield him from the atomic blast…

_No, wait. It's just my _stupid brother…

'Stop that!' Ludwig's jaw dropped as Francis popped up beside Gilbert, a camera in his hand. 'You're _ruining_ my recording!'

'You're not texting my brother again?' Feliciano squeaked. 'Antonio-san, _no_!'

'Dammit, Gilbert!' Ludwig thrust Feliciano away from him and strode forward. 'What the _hell_ are you playing at?'

'Just trying to make sure you actually get to first base this decade, bro –'

'First base? Fuck that! _Why are you following me_?'

'Hey, slow down, Ludi, it was for your own –'

'Good? _You stole my breakfast_!'

Unsure whether to laugh or worry, Feliciano looked on as Ludwig vaulted over the back of the bench and began to batter every inch of his brother he could reach.

'Ow! Lud, lay off!'

'Shut up! You're _filming_? Is this a _joke_?'

'It was only there for the look of the thing, I swear! We thought it'd be a laugh to –'

'Steal all the cereal just so you could eat it out of a popcorn box for _comic effect_? If it hadn't been for Italia I could have _starved_!'

'Oops,' Antonio said, sliding away his phone and appearing to notice the fight properly for the first time. 'Romano got my text, and now he's heading this way. He's yelling something about potatoes and murder –'

'Thank you, guys. Thank you _so much_.' He jumped back over the bench and grabbed Feliciano's hand. 'Come on, let's get out of here. Unless you want to meet your brother?'

'Nuh-uh.'

'Wait!' Francis yelled. 'I'm still trying to –'

'Run!' Ludwig cut him off, dragging Feliciano away. The two of them broke into a sprint and ducked into the first stand of trees they came to, crashing out of sight of the three boys as fast as they could.

'Sorry…about that,' Ludwig panted, when they'd run as far as they could. 'I will actually kill him…'

'Ve, you're a fast runner,' Feliciano panted. 'I've seen you play football; you were amazing!'

Ludwig softened in spite of himself. 'I don't really like playing on the team,' he said, 'but they like me to help out, you know. You're pretty quick; you play any sport?'

'Track. Hundred metre sprint. You run too, right, Doitsu-sempai?'

'A bit of hurdling.' The adrenaline must have gone to his head, because before he knew what he was blurting, 'listen, you can call me Ludwig, okay?'

'Oh!' Feliciano looked incredulous, then delighted. 'Um, you can call me Feliciano…or Feli if you want, I know my name's long…'

'Okay.' They were outside the school now. 'Registration starts in five minutes…do you want to hang out at lunch? I have English for the first half of lunch, but…'

'Sure, I'll wait. That's in the library corridor, right?'

'Yes. If you're not there I'll come and find you in the library, alright?'

'Hai, Doitsu – Lu – Ludwig-san! Ve, I can't believe we're a couple!' Before he could respond Feliciano hugged him tightly round the waist and ran off into the school, leaving him standing, flabbergasted, at the gate.

**A/N: OMG, did you see what I did thar? I included a Chibitalia reference! Oh yes! Go me!**

**My mum just came in threatening to read this on my fanfiction account, and then complained at me for getting sidetracked *again* and not carrying on with my 'good' fanfiction. I explained to her that a fic only counts as getting sidetracked when writing it ceases to be a steady flow of inspiration and becomes a duty. Because then it's taking up valuable energy. But before that it's just a little diversion. **

**Must write last chapter before get bored!**

**True xxx**

**Essence of Gold speaking. I'm going to do the ninja-sneaky-non-author's-note thing that I do at the end of True's fics, when the mood is right and I happen to be on her laptop. But she leaves them on when she proofreads, so it's not like I'm tampering without approval.  
I just wanted to say that you should really, really hail True-oneechan (I'm her younger sister). Her writing skills are depressingly awesome. Take me, for example. I originally didn't really have much interest in GerIta, and I read this through, determined not to like it. But – CURSES – she seems to have ended up converting me to the pairing. And then boasting that to the world via Facebook.  
Also, seeing as True seems to have forgotten so far, I'd better add that the basic script and inspiration for this fic was from the GerIta cartoons of kuroneko3132 on deviantART. So go and check out the original awesomeness there.  
Hmm… is that about it? I think so. I'd better just add that if you're going to review, please make it constructive, and as I've mentioned on previous occasions, True dislikes pointless ungrammatical 'OMG luved it update soon plz' reviews. Also, watch out for Polar bears. And turn lights off when you leave the room.  
Ciao! Auf Wiedersehen! Ja ne! Goodbye!**

**Izzyxox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I seem to be gravitating very much towards Ludwig's POV here. I'm not sure if he's even Germany any more, to be honest; I just love him. But maybe some Feli-POV sometime would be cute? In the last chapter that I haven't written yet? It's a rare luxury that I update this regularly guys, so show your appreciation by REVIEWING CONSTRUCTIVELY! There are MANY LURKERS who have favourited without reviewing! Let's hear from you, please!**

Once settled behind his desk, Ludwig used the few minutes before registration to eat his second croissant and think of ways to kill Gilbert that wouldn't get him arrested. _What I really need is an accomplice, but would I want to drag Feliciano into it? Why are all my other friends borrowed from my brother? Man, I _really _need to get out more…_

A glint of silver in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, he saw that his brother and company had made it into school. They were walking down the corridor towards his classroom and – he grimaced – Romano was with them.

Francis was in the year above him, with Gilbert, but Antonio and Romano were both in his form. The two of them stepped into the classroom; Antonio was bending close to Romano, speaking urgently into his ear. Romano shook his head and said something in a vehement tone that carried across the classroom. Gilbert and Francis were hovering outside, peering round the door to watch. Gilbert caught Ludwig's eye for a moment, and Ludwig flashed him his best 'fuck you' twisted smile.

Romano pulled himself free of Antonio and began to cross the classroom. His black eyes glittered as they met Ludwig's, but Ludwig wasn't overly worried. Romano had always been a spitfire. He would bluster and make his point before he would let anything go ahead, but ultimately it would be alright. So he was calm as the other boy stalked close, closer, aggressively close…

He wasn't expecting him to go for the slam, however, which was why he gave a slight yelp when a hand shot out, hauled him out of his chair by the collar and shoved him against the nearest wall. There were squeals and scrapings of chairs as his classmates scrambled away from the sudden fight.

'Alright, potato-head, what are you playing at?' Romano snarled. He wasn't much bigger than his brother, but he was glowering up at Ludwig as though he hadn't even noticed the height difference.

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't act innocent! Do you want to explain why my brother's suddenly gone all pathetically gooey and _fangirlish _over you?'

Ludwig tilted his head to the side. 'I guess maybe he likes me?'

Romano gave him another shove. 'Oh, sure. What have you been doing, seducing him behind my back? He's just a kid!'

So that was the line of attack. Fair enough, in all honesty. But he wasn't going to brush Feliciano off like a child. It wasn't fair.

'He knows what he wants,' he said.

'Yeah, like you can give it to him, you antisocial –'

'Listen, Italia-san.' Ludwig took a light but firm grip on Romano's wrist. 'Please let go of my shirt. My teacher promised me a detention if I didn't iron it.'

The classroom, which had been mousy-silent until that moment, rippled with laughter. Romano glared daggers at him, but withdrew his hand.

'Thank you. Now, be reasonable. Your brother asked me out of his own volition. If I'd said no, you'd probably be threatening to beat me up for breaking his heart.'

Romano gave the grimace of one who has grudgingly taken the point.

'I agree with you,' Ludwig continued. 'He is quite young. But you don't need to worry. I'll take care of him, I promise.'

Romano sighed. He knew when he was beaten. 'Alright,' he said brusquely. 'You can carry on seeing him. But you watch it. If I find that he's getting violated, or inebriated, or implicated or bullied or violent or dreamy or cheeky, there will be hell to pay. You got it?'

'Got it,' Ludwig nodded. There was a pause; neither boy willing to break eye contact. Then Romano snorted and turned away.

'Huh,' he said. 'Come on, Antonio.' He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him away to the other side of the classroom. Antonio gave Ludwig an apologetic smile over his shoulder, while Gilbert and Francis silently vanished from the doorway.

Ludwig was still standing against the wall. He felt suddenly conspicuous under the stares of his classmates. A violent whispering had broken out amongst them. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He moved through his classes wearing his best 'stare at me and you're dead' face, which was sufficient to ward off any potential questioners. Regular classes were divided up by year, except for a few small and talent-based ones such as cooking and ancient languages, but English was a mixed-age club, which meant that he shared it with –

'Doitsu, you sexy beast.'

He dropped his face into his hands. 'What do you want, Francis?'

'Just a word or two,' his brother's friend said smoothly, dropping into a seat beside him. 'Heard you hooked up with Romano's little brother –'

'No, really?' Ludwig said witheringly. 'It's all over the school; I doubt the slugs in the greenhouse haven't heard. And you were only _there_ _eavesdropping_.' He kicked Francis hard under the desk, and bought himself a few minutes of blessed silence while their teacher took the register.

'Speaking practise,' she instructed. 'All conversations _in English_ now, please.'

'_So_,' Francis said in English, '_that was pretty intense in form this morning, with Romano…'_

'_Oh, please. I'm twice his size, and Gil was right there._'

'_Yeah, I know; you're quite the hard man. But in all seriousness, Ludi, _Feliciano Italia_?_ _Are you sure it's a good idea?_'

'_He seemed to think so_.'

'_Well, from a distance I can understand that. You do have a certain rugged –_'

'_Don't compliment my looks. It's creepy._'

'_Sorry. But my point is that he doesn't know what he's letting himself in for. He's…sensitive._'

'_So I'll be nice. Simple.'_

Francis looked at him sceptically. 'Can _you be nice, Ludwig?_'

Ludwig trod on his toe. '_Of course I can._'

'_You're – _ow – _proving my point,_' Francis grunted. '_Cut it out!_' Ludwig sighed and removed his foot.

'_Can I be nice to conniving players like you? No. I'll be nice to Feliciano though_.'

'I'll believe that when I see it,' Francis muttered, slipping back into Japanese. 'I thought you didn't want a relationship, anyway.'

'Changed my mind.'

'And do you understand this dating business? If you're serious about this, I'm not going to sit by and watch you mangle things. What are you going to _do_ with him?'

Ludwig considered this, and was surprised by the ease with which an answer rose to his lips. 'First of all, I'm going to buy him lunch,' he said. 'He's given me two almond croissants and a box of potato pocky now; I owe him one. He could come and watch me play football sometime – I expect you're going to force me to try out again next term? And – and I'm taking him to the Christmas dance.'

'WHAT?' Francis spluttered. He remembered where they were and lowered his voice to an incredulous hiss. '_What?_ Are you serious?'

Ludwig could feel the heat creeping up his neck. 'Yes.'

'HA HA HA HA HA!' Francis exploded. He crumpled forward and banged on the table. 'You…at the dance…with…that's…haha…'

'FURANSU!'

Francis jumped violently as their teacher's ruler came smacking down on the desk between them, but Ludwig had been expecting it. He stayed quiet and out of the line of fire while Francis received his haranguing – 'enough gossiping! Sit up straight and practise the language properly!' – and was grateful for the diversion. The class was almost over before Francis returned to the topic of his love life.

'So,' he murmured as they packed up their books, 'you're taking him to the dance, huh? Ah…does he know yet?'

'No,' Ludwig answered shortly. '_Somebody_ interrupted me.'

'In that case –' Francis paused as Ludwig stopped short in the doorway; he had just spotted Feliciano waiting in the corridor, his expression dreamy. His eyes filled with malicious laughter. 'In that case, I'd get on with it if I were you. One doesn't do these things in a slapdash manner…now move, you're blocking the doorway.' He poked Ludwig out into the corridor and strode away with a jaunty wave over his shoulder. Ludwig made a violent gesture with his fist, took a deep breath and made his way over to Feliciano.

'Oh!' The younger boy spotted him and jumped. 'H-hi Doitsu – uh, Lu – Lud –'

'I know who you mean,' Ludwig cut him off coolly. The smoothness didn't last as far as greeting gestures, unfortunately; after a moment, he settled for an awkward, one-armed hug. 'Uh…you had a good morning?'

'Okay,' Feliciano answered. 'People have been staring at me, though.'

'Oh yes. That.' Ludwig leant sideways against the wall so that he could be out of the stream of people and still face Feliciano to speak to him. 'Well, same with me, but nobody's actually said anything to me. Apart from –' his face darkened – 'Francis. You?'

'Yeah, loads. One guy said he was surprised I wasn't dead, and another one said he hadn't known I was gay but it didn't surprise him at all, and a group of girls thought they said we were a really sweet couple and another girl started crying…'

'Girls,' Ludwig muttered, shaking his head. Feliciano looked at him in surprise.

'Don't you like girls, Ludwig?'

'Not really. Elizaveta's okay, I suppose.'

'Hai!' Feliciano nodded happily. 'She's one of my best friends. She's really happy that we're together. But,' he continued, suddenly looking less cheerful, 'my brother's not. I, uh…I heard he had a go at you this morning in form.'

Ludwig shook his head. 'Why is everybody so worried about that? Do I really look that delicate? No disrespect to your brother.'

'No.' Feliciano drew a hesitant circle on the floor with his toe. 'I know you're super-strong and stuff and don't let anything scare you, and I'm not worried, but…I don't…I don't want him to annoy you or anything…'

Ludwig shook his head. 'He could not _possibly_,' he said, 'be as annoying as my brother. Impossible. Hey, Feli…' Saying the nickname made his stomach scrunch uncomfortably, but if he didn't want to be spending the rest of his life just saying 'Feliciano' he had better get used to it now. 'It's okay.' He moved his forearm so that it was horizontal above Feliciano's head, leaned his weight into it, and in one easy movement had the boy between himself and the wall. 'Don't worry about it. So maybe we both have stupid brothers; they'll be bored of it before the week's out, you'll see. And, uh, Feli –' Ludwig wondered whether he might have overstepped himself, assuming this position, but Feliciano seemed to be buying it – 'I was meaning to ask you, before we got ambushed this morning…well, I wouldn't normally, but seeing as we're, um, like a couple now, and I don't know, if it's your thing…'

'Yes?' Feliciano prompted. His eyes were riveted to Ludwig's face, and Ludwig drew confidence from that to ask the question that sounded so ridiculous to him.

'Do you want…to come to the Christmas dance with me?'

'V-ve…' Feliciano blushed as well. 'Really?'

'Uh-huh,' Ludwig nodded.

'Vee!'

He jumped a couple of inches backwards as Feliciano hugged him around the waist in delight. 'Arigato, Doitsu-sempai! I mean, uh, Ludwig! I'd really like to go with you, ve!'

The first outpourings of delight over with, Feliciano blushed as he realised how forwardly he was embracing. However, Ludwig, riding high on the sense of having done the right thing for once, was feeling equal to this awkward moment. He put his hand to the side of Feliciano's head, twining his finger into the little curl of hair that stuck out from the rest…_so darn cute_…

'Ve…' Feliciano said again, his fingers tugging nervously at one of the buttons of Ludwig's shirt.

_You should kiss him now,_ the voice in his head advised.

_Yes, I really should. _

He pulled his other arm away from the wall and cupped Feliciano's cheek in his hand. His heart skipped a beat. The smaller boy was gazing up at him with wide, shining eyes – bush-baby eyes, Gilbert had always called them – and he trembled slightly, his breath coming in just-audible starts. Leaning in, Ludwig felt the moment when Feli's back met the wall, and stopped, bodies just barely touching, tilting his face upwards…his heart jolting, he screwed his eyes shut and bent his head, bent until their foreheads met, until their noses touched and pressed together and slid one along the other…he could feel his breath and heartbeat, and it was enough, enough…_you are behaving like a girl_, he told himself. _A fuzzy-headed, pre-pubescent _girl_…just kiss him already, kiss him…_

Now! He shifted his right hand from Feliciano's cheek, taking a firm and decisive grip on his chin just as a loud squeal sounded behind them.

'Oh my gosh, you're really together!'

'Gott verdammt, Hangari!' he yelled, pulling away from Feliciano and collapsing against the lockers, smacking himself in the forehead.

'I'm sorry!' Elizaveta cried. 'You're right, I shouldn't have interrupted. Please, go ahead, pretend I'm not here.'

'Never mind.' Ludwig smoothed his hand across his face and stood up properly. 'The moment has passed. Did you want something?'

'Uh, yes…' Elizaveta looked relieved to have got off so lightly. _As well she should_, he growled internally. 'Feli – oh, congratulations, by the way, I'm so proud of you!' She bounced up to Feliciano and kissed him on the cheek. Ludwig wasn't entirely sure he liked that. 'He's been liking you for absolutely _ages_, Doitsu-senpai; I'm so glad you said yes!'

Ludwig sighed. It was the same inane babble that put him off most girls – but this time he didn't feel disgusted, just annoyed. Maybe it was because Hangari wasn't fishing for gossip or trying to score points. She really meant it.

'Anyway, Feli,' she continued, 'I just wanted to ask you about the art…you know, for the end-of-term project…what were you planning on doing?'

'I thought I might do some sketching in the park…hey, Ludwig, would you come hang out with me while I do that?'

'All right,' he said. After all, he had told Francis he would be nice. If that meant sitting in the park drawing pictures of ducks, then so be it. It might not be so bad if Feliciano made some more of those croissants.

'Ve, that's great! And what about you, Eliza?'

'Oh, I thought I'd do some people-sketching,' Elizaveta said carelessly. 'You could sit for me sometime, maybe?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Fabulous. Maybe Ludi too, yes?' Elizaveta beamed. 'You two want to get some lunch?'

Ludwig shrugged. Lunch with a group of people that didn't consist of Gilbert and co. hijacking his empty table? Given the way his life was going at the moment, he didn't see why not.

'Romano, Romano!' Feliciano cried, bursting into his living room and flinging down his school bad. 'Guess what! Oh, ciao, Antonio.'

'Feli!' his older brother spluttered, rolling hastily out of his boyfriend's lap and into a more proper position on the opposite end of the sofa. He needn't have bothered, however. Feliciano's mind was clearly far removed from the nuances of body language.

'Guess what!' he sang, spinning around the room. 'Guess what, guess what, guess what!'

Romano bowed to the inevitable. 'What?' he growled, reaching for the mug of coffee he had left on the side table and taking a grumpy swig. 'Why do I get the feeling it's going to be about –'

'Doitsu-sempai!' Feliciano exclaimed. 'Guess what happened today!' He stood still in the middle of the room, trembling with his supressed secret. 'He nearly kissed me!'

'_Nearly_ kissed you?' Romano sent his brother the most withering look he could muster. '_Seriously_? You insist on hooking up with that potato hulk and meeting him before school and stalking him between his classes, and the most exciting news you can bring back is that he_ nearly _kissed you?'

'Yeah!' Feliciano nodded breathlessly. 'Our noses were touching! It was amazing! This is the best day of my life!'

Romano groaned, collapsed backwards on the sofa and dropped a cushion over his face. Antonio looked between the two brothers, sighed and moved to intercede.

'Want a snack, Feli?' he said. 'We made coffee; there's some in the pot.'

'Oh.' Feliciano paused for a moment, processing the statement, then nodded. 'Ve, thank you!'

He zoomed off into the kitchen as Romano stared balefully out from under the cushion.

'You fool!' he hissed. 'You're offering him caffeine when he's in this state?'

'Sorry, _querido_, I was just trying to take his mind off –'

'He said I could call him by his given name!' Feliciano cried, reappearing so suddenly that both boys jumped. 'He said, "you can call me Ludwig," and then he blew me –'

Antonio choked violently on his coffee.

' – a kiss, and said see you tomorrow.'

'Ugh, ugh, ugh!' Romano protested, burying his face in his hands. 'Jeez, I thought he'd at least show a little more grit than that!'

'And 'Mano, 'Mano,' Feliciano insisted, bending to his brother's level and bouncing up and down.'

'I don't want to hear it!'

'No, this is good news, I swear!'

Romano peered suspiciously between his fingers.

'He asked me to the Christmas dance!'

'Agh!' Romano cried in agony, banging his head into the arm of the sofa.

'Romano?' Feliciano crouched down to his brother's level to gaze at him with puzzled puppy-dog eyes. 'Don't be grumpy; I thought you were going to be nice after your chat with Doitsu-senpai in form?'

'Okay, so he out-reasonabled me that time. But just because I've agreed to tolerate you guys dating, doesn't mean I have to like it.'

'Okay, 'nii-chan.' Romano was exasperated when his younger brother jumped onto the sofa between him and Antonio, then slightly mollified when he was enveloped in a hug. 'As long as you tolerate it…I guess that's okay, but don't be mean to Doitsu-senpai any more, ve? What have you got against him?'

'He eats potato pocky!' Romano exclaimed, as though this were obvious. 'What is it with him and that stuff? Who eats potato pocky, seriously?'

'Oh…' Feliciano blinked. 'Is that all?'

'And he swaggers round school like he owns the place –'

'No he doesn't; he's really shy!'

'Pssh, sure.'

'No really,' Feliciano insisted earnestly. 'He is!'

Romano sat up a little straighter. 'Seriously?'

Feliciano nodded hard. 'Hai. He's always blushing and…' he trailed off as a wicked gleam ignited in his brother's eyes. 'Nii-san, don't do anything nasty, okay, don't tease him…'

'Oh, I won't tease him,' Romano smirked, 'I just want to _see_ this blushing with my own eyes. Okay, Feli, I'll make you a deal. Arrange for Doitsu to be shy in front of me and promise not to ramble on about all the soppy things you do together, and I promise I won't be grumpy any more. Bargain?'

'Okay!' Feli said at once. He snuggled into Romano's shoulder, fishing idly among the cushions for the television remote. 'We got any pasta I could cook for dinner, Romano?'

Antonio shook his head, rubbing two fingers against the bridge of his nose. What had Ludwig got himself into?

**A/N: **_querido _**is Spanish for **_darling_**. An author I trust has told me that the multiculturalness of this fic is confusing. I'm fairly sure that Ludwig is actually German now – first-generation Japanese? – but for the rest of them, could you just role with it? But anyway, I thought it might help if I made a character list:**

**Doitsu Gilbert – Prussia (he has to be Doitsu because he's Ludi's older brother)**

**Italia Romano – Southern Italy**

**Supein Antonio – Spain**

**Furansu Francis – whatever, I didn't make this up…much… - France**

**Hangari Elizabeta – Hungary**

**Osutoria Roderich – Austria**

**Arthur Kirkland – England**

**Alfred Jones – America.**

**And that guy who Ludwig beat up at the beginning whose name I forget isn't a country at all but a random OC, because I didn't want to be racist. He is not important to the story.**

**True**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to GypsyxSilent, who has been with me through this fanfiction business for a long time, whose judgement I trust and who is not afraid to bring me sharply back up to standard if I fail to deliver (see her review to chapter one), because it (referring to **_**this chapter**_** again) contains a hint of her favourite pairing. Don't get too excited, Gypsy, it's only a hint. **

'Arigato, Ludi-kun!' Feli beamed, setting his tray down at the canteen table. It had been a week and the initial buzz of gossip had died down, but people still turned to stare at the exclamation.

'Don't act so excited,' Ludwig said gruffly. 'It's just crappy school food.'

'Yeah, but I really like pasta, ve.' Feli wrapped a big mouthful of spaghetti Bolognese around his fork and transferred it into his mouth. His smile dampened a little as he chewed. 'Even if it is a bit rubbery.'

Ludwig gave a grimace of understanding. 'I'll take you out for dinner properly, okay?' he promised. 'As soon as school breaks up.'

'O…okay.' Feliciano blinked and looked down, blushing. 'That'll be fun.'

'Wherever you want,' Ludwig continued, unable to resist pressing his advantage just a little further. Feliciano was shovelling his spaghetti one-handed, while his other hand lay curled on the table. Ludwig reached out and took it.

'Oh, uh…' Feli's blush darkened further, and his forkful of spaghetti seized the moment to slither back onto his plate. Gilbert and his friends had always loudly proclaimed that it had a life of its own... 'Don't you have food to eat?'

'Oh yeah,' Ludwig remembered. Hungry from football training, he had bought himself two packs of sandwiches straight off, but his appetite always seemed to vanish when he was faced with his – stomach-crunch – boyfriend. He let go of Feliciano's hand, tried an unenthusiastic mouthful and then shrugged and went for his bottle of Lucozade instead. He could drink some sugar back into his blood, at least.

'Ludi, how do you drink that stuff?' Free and easy in all other aspects, Feliciano could be quite stern when it came to revoltingly processed food.

'Using every ounce of grit and fibre I possess,' Ludwig replied with a grim linguistic flourish. 'But it really does help with replacing all the salts and things you lose during sport, so you know…' He took another swig. He was warming to the idea of food as well now, after all. He ripped open the first sandwich and took a bite; at least the chicken in those was definitely real.

'Sho…' He paused, swallowed and tried again. 'So, what do you want to do once we're done eating?'

'Elizabeta and I promised Osutoria-senpai we'd listen to the pieces he's prepared for Christmas…you know Osutoria…he's in the year above me, plays piano?'

Ludwig frowned. 'Dark hair, always plays in assembly and things?' _The spindly, whiney-looking one_?

Oblivious as usual to any ignoble thoughts that might be running through the minds of those around him, Feli nodded. 'Yes, that's him! I love to listen to him; he's such a good player. He plays piano, harp, violin, organ –'

'How do you know him?' Ludwig interrupted. He would have thought that Osutoria Roderich, irritable and caring only for music, would be the last person to make friends with Feli.

'Oh, he's in my cooking class,' Feli said blithely. Ludwig blinked in surprise. 'It's a really small group, so they mix together the different years. He specialises in pastries; he helped me learn how to make those almond croissants. And he and 'Liza go round together all the time.' Feliciano's expression turned briefly gloomy. 'No-one much in their year appreciates music.'

Osutoria and Hangari. An unlikely pair. But then, so were he and Feli. His brother might have 'best friends,' but it seemed to him that a lot of relationships were just made up of people who could stand each other teaming up to avoid people they couldn't. Osutoria putting up with Elizaveta and Feli, Eliza and Feli putting up with him…he grinned at that analysis, knowing he wasn't the easiest person to be around. True to form, he offered a little resistance before consenting to his boyfriend's suggestion.

'Me in the music block, Feli?'

'Why not?' Feliciano was in one of his more perceptive moods. 'It's not like you had a regular place to hang out; just the library. And you're already eating lunch with me.' He smiled.

'I guess,' Ludwig consented.

Feliciano looked at him with big eyes. 'You're worried people will think it's weird?'

'It's fun to make people think you're weird. Provided they don't ask stupid questions. Serves them right for being narrow-minded.' He reached forward and took Feli's hand again. 'Hey, don't worry; I was only joking.' He didn't know when he'd become this tender, but, embarrassingly enough, he liked it. He pushed his tray out of the way, propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward –

'Doitsu!'

Ludwig froze with his lips an inch away from Feli's, sent up a quick prayer for patience and turned.

'What is it, Kirkland-senpai?'

'I saw that!' Senior prefect Arthur Kirkland strode up to their table and leaned forward menacingly. 'No snogging on the school site, as well you know!'

'We weren't _snogging_,' Ludwig growled, piqued beyond endurance.

'Near enough.'

'Innocent until proven guilty. We might have been about to rub noses for all you know!'

'Rub noses, my foot. I know the signs!' Arthur declared, looking sadly proud of himself.

'Well, bravo to you,' Ludwig muttered.

'Was that cheek I heard, Doitsu?' Arthur thundered.

'Yo, Kirkland.'

Ludwig didn't know whether to be relieved or irritated as Alfred Jones came sauntering up to the table and slung an arm across Arthur's shoulders. On the one hand any distraction at this point was a good thing, on the other…

'What's up?' Alfred asked, releasing his basketball from under his free arm and beginning to bounce it up and down.

'Don't play with that indoors!' Arthur exclaimed, ducking out from under Alfred's arm. 'If you don't put it away I'll be forced to put you in detention again.'

'Okay,' Alfred shrugged, bouncing the ball to Arthur. Arthur caught it and glared. 'But if you do could we work on those circle theorems Sir set us in geometry? I was meaning to ask you for help with them anyway.' Alfred's eyes were all innocence behind his square-rimmed spectacles, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

'Let's get out of here,' Ludwig muttered as steam began to gush out of Arthur's ears – or near enough. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him swiftly out of the canteen.

'So, music block?' he asked, once they were safely alone once more. 'That's this way, right?'

'Yup.' Feliciano led him down a series of corridors, bouncing and jogging by turns, until they reached the music section with its long row of practise rooms. At the far end of the hall were the large classrooms where students were taught, and to their left was a door leading into a recital room with a grand piano. Feliciano pushed it open.

'They're not here yet,' he said, sticking his head around the door. 'Come on, ve!'

He took Ludwig by the hand and tugged him into the room. The piano crouched – or so it seemed to Ludwig – in the middle of the space, dark and glossy. There were a few chairs around the edge of the room, and it was very quiet. Dim winter light made its way through the windows, but Feliciano didn't bother to turn on the electric lights. All in all, it was just the kind of place that Ludwig liked to lurk in from time to time.

Feliciano sat down on the plush piano stool and led Ludwig to sit beside him. He opened the lid of the piano and positioned his hands.

'You play?' Ludwig asked. Stupidly.

'Ve, not much. Not like Osutoria-san. A few chords and things.' He began to play a simple four-chord sequence. 'Recognise it?'

'I'm not into classical music much.'

'Baka, it's that heavy-metal stuff you listen to, but piano-ified. Listen: _Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber. Why I'm here, I can't quite remember, the surgeon general say's it's hazardous to breathe. I'd have another cigarette, but I can't see…_'

'Uh, wow,' Ludwig said. 'It does sound different.'

'_What's_ that you're playing, Feliciano?'

'Oh, hi Roderich-san!' Feli called, stopping his playing as the door opened again. The boy whom Ludwig vaguely recognised as Osutoria Roderich entered, followed by Hangari. 'Hi, Elizabeta. What took you so long?'

'Clearing away for _you_.' Elizabeta planted herself in front of Feli and stuck out her hand. Roderich placed his folder of music on top of the piano and joined her. 'Pay up.'

'Okay, okay.' Feliciano rummaged in his pockets, pulled out a fistful of Roses chocolates and began to distribute them between the two outstretched palms.

'Uh…what?' Ludwig asked, bemused.

'Oh, I promised them chocolate to do my washing up at the end of cooking so I could meet up with you for lunch,' Feliciano explained, jumping up and beginning to herd Ludwig out of the way of the piano.

'And you would not _believe_ how long it took,' Roderich put in, flipping open his folder. 'Why do I let myself get bought off so easily?'

'Hey, I kept my side,' Feli pouted. 'I gave you chocolate. And I got you an impartial listener, like you said.' He gestured at Ludwig.

'Ah.' Roderich straightened up and looked straight at him for the first time. 'Is this the football player?'

'Actually it's more of a hobby,' Ludwig said. He held out his hand. 'I'm Doitsu Ludwig.'

'I'm pleased to meet you, Senpai,' Roderich replied, shaking it. Ludwig thought it was the least respectful use of the honorific he'd ever heard.

'Osutoria assesses people based on character and ability rather than chronological age,' Feliciano explained brightly.

'I see.' Ludwig eyed Roderich appraisingly, keeping a firm grip on his hand. '…seems fair enough.'

'Come on; let's sit here, ve,' Feli said, tugging on his elbow. Ludwig dropped Roderich's hand and allowed himself to be led to a bench in the corner of the room. Elizabeta gave him a quick, slightly nervous smile as he passed her.

'Hey, Doitsu-senpai,' she whispered.

'Hey,' he nodded back. She went to sit on the other side of the room, pulling her sketch pad out of her bag.

Roderich was settling himself at the piano. He positioned his fingers over the keys, flexed them a few times and then began to play a scale. He ran up and down the length of the piano, fast and thunderous, soft and quiet, brisk and tinkling, and Ludwig was impressed. He might not know much about music, but he could recognise skill when he saw it, and he was surprised that such an anaemic-looking boy could produce such a vibrant sound.

'So,' he said as he played, 'I am to bring tears to the eyes of a centre-forward, am I? Very well; I like a challenge.'

'Actually I don't really like football all that much,' Ludwig said, raising his voice to be heard over the piano.

Roderich's eyebrows went up. 'If that's true, then I thoroughly empathise,' he said, 'but might I ask why?'

'I hate playing in a team,' Ludwig said bluntly, 'but Furansu-senpai makes me.'

'Is that really the only reason you play?'

Ludwig considered. 'I like the feeling of playing well. I like to feel tired. And I'm not immune to admiration, either.'

'I see.' Roderich switched to a minor key. 'I suppose that might be a bit like me with orchestra. I love the music we play, but I hate the other musicians. And I have to keep going because they need someone to play first chair violin.'

'Something like that,' Ludwig murmured, watching the long fingers run.

'Right,' Roderich said, suddenly brisk. He stopped playing and rubbed his left hand vigorously with his right. 'Think I'm warmed up now.'

'What are you playing?' Elizabeta asked.

'A piano arrangement of the Waltz of the Blue Danube,' Roderich replied, 'and then I'm not quite sure for the second one. Maybe something by Rachmaninov? A twentieth century Russian composer,' he added for Ludwig's benefit. 'I've got a couple of things prepared.'

He started to play.

Classical froth, just like he'd expected. The music didn't do much for Ludwig, so instead he noted the technique. Roderich's pretentions seemed to seep slowly away as he played, transforming to genuine focus as he struck each series of fast trills from the piano. And by the time he reached the concluding passage, Ludwig could see the enjoyment on his face. It was so real that for a moment he found himself hearing the music as it must sound to Roderich: an elaborate, perfectly constructed work of art. Roderich brought the piece to a resounding conclusion and turned.

'Well, impartial listener? What did you think?'

'Um…' Ludwig searched for something constructive to say. _I am going to kill you for getting me into this, Italia_. 'I could tell you played it well.'

'Ugh!' Roderich smacked his face into his hand. 'This is what I mean; it's the same with everyone! You just _don't listen_ because it's classical!' A number of responses occurred to Ludwig, but partly because he could tell that the frustration too was genuine, and not just another form of point-scoring, and partly because it had been a long time since someone had dared to shout at him, he stayed silent.

'It sounds _polite_ to you, doesn't it?' Roderich said.

'Yes.'

'Well fair enough, I'll admit that this particular piece doesn't have much depth, but that…that's not the limits of classical music. The way the themes go out and come back in…you just don't get that in pop. And this rock that people like you listen to to express their anger…I just don't get it. How can you express anger if you only use four chords in the entire song? It's so _boring_. You just haven't _heard _music if you only listen to pop.'

He rifled through the folder and produced another sheet of music. 'This is Rachmaninov's Prelude in C sharp minor. He was nineteen when he wrote it. Full of teenage angst. Listen.'

The piece started out soft, low – watching Roderich's focussed expression as he drew the first notes from the piano, Ludwig was reminded of the moment of concentration a second before kick-off, or before an enemy threw a right-hook at your face – but quickly rose to a violent crashing of chords. When Roderich began to cross one hand over the other as he played, Ludwig sat up straighter. Roderich finished the piece, putting the entire strength of his upper body behind his hands, and turned to hear Ludwig's opinion.

'Play that in the concert,' was all Ludwig said.

'Alright then.' The faintest trace of a smile appeared on Roderich's thin lips.

'I've never seen anyone cross their hands over like that before.'

'Oh yeah, it's a good party trick, that.' To illustrate his point, Roderich played a short piece where the hands overlapped one another. 'Le Petit Negre. Debussy.'

'Very cool.'

'That Rachmaninov's quite short,' Elizabeta said. 'If you're going to do it in the concert, you could play something else as well.'

'Hmm.' Roderich flipped through his shoulder. 'If I leave them with an angry piece like that, they'll be all depressed. Should I play Clair de Lune? It's cliché, but it'll go down well.'

'Play it; I'll see what I think.'

As the piano began to chime softly, Feliciano snuggled closer to Ludwig and took his hand.

'Thanks for doing this,' he murmured.

'Thanks for warning me I was going to have to become a music critic,' Ludwig retorted quietly.

'Gomenasai.' Feli ducked his head. 'I wanted you to have a chance to meet Roderich and Liza properly. He's really not that bad once you get to know him; he's just…defensive.'

'Well, that I can understand,' Ludwig sighed. He lifted his arm so that Feliciano could curl more comfortably into his side. Maybe he and Roderich really weren't that different. It was a sobering thought.

He rested his cheek on the top of Feliciano's head as the chords turned higher and sharper. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, soppily holding hands and listening to soppy music, but…Feliciano turned his head to the side, burrowing into the crease of his neck, and Ludwig caught his breath. What did it matter? He felt…happy.

He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair, twining the longer curls round his fingers, bending his head to breath in the smaller boy's warm smell.

'Ve,' Feliciano murmured sleepily. 'That feels nice…'

Ludwig ran his fingers down to the short hairs at the nape of his neck, then glanced sideways.

'Hangari-san, are you drawing us?'

'Please, call me Elizabeta. And yes.'

'Don't,' he said shortly.

'Draw Roderich instead,' Feli added. 'He won't mind. He's a showoff.'

'And canoodling in public is what?' Roderich asked, still playing.

'Um…?' Feli blinked, puzzled. '...not showing off?'

'They're in _love_, Roderich-kun,' Elizabeta said, sketching swiftly. 'You'll understand someday. And I think they're cute and you're too busy playing to notice, so don't tease them.'

'She's alright,' Ludwig murmured, pulling Feliciano more firmly into the crook of his arm.

'Ve, yeah. She thinks gay guys are cute.'

'…I see,' Ludwig managed to say after a moment.

He put an arm around Feliciano's shoulders, and listened as Roderich drew the melody to a close, the notes shimmering in the air as though they really were moonlight. Feliciano certainly had an interesting taste in friends… but Ludwig was willing to trust him, and at least try to get along with them. After all, he was barely the ideal boyfriend, was he? And Feli had chosen him.

**A/N: The song Feli sang was 'Paradise City' by Guns and Roses. I googled Yankii music but it was all in Japanese so I didn't know if it was appropriate, so I considered what kind of music Doitsu would like, and after thinking not particularly long or hard I settled on this. I only know two songs by GnR, neither of which is this one, but I thought it sounded suitably angsty. **

**The ending I made up to this chapter was too horrendously awful for words, so the last paragraph is by my lovely sister Essence of Gold, slave-driving Beta-reader to the stars. Who, reading over my shoulder, just guessed that I was about to put, 'to the stars.' Perhaps she knows me a little too well… ^^;**

**True xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Links for the music in the previous chapter!**

**Piano version of Waltz of the Blue Danube – I didn't even know for sure if there was such a thing…anyway, this one's a duet, not a solo, but it's still cool. http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = GlYRSufBNOI**

**Rachmaninov's gorgeous wham bang crash piece, as I call it: **http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v = EtuMVBLEWJU **The guy playing is obviously Roderich.**

**Le Petit Negre – not very politically correct, but it's a cool piece to play, mostly because it looks a lot harder than it actually is. The only one of these that I can play. http: / . com/watch?v = BYGMHZeIoxw&feature=related**

**And of course, Clair de Lune, one of the many things Stephanie Meyer has ruined for all romance novelists to come after her. http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v = N3iORDe7Mxw If you look to the right you will see Edward Cullen's stupid face. Take out the spaces in all the links.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Essence of Gold, because it contains one of her favourite pairings and she is awesome.**

**It is based on the cartoon strip 'Merry Christmas' with slight overtones of 'No You Can't,' I guess.**

Padlocking his bike in its place in the stands, Ludwig ran an awkward finger around the collar of his fresh-ironed shirt. Over the top he was wearing a formal dark blazer which he intended to divest himself of as soon as possible. Straightening up from his bike lock, he looked towards the brightly-lit entrance where people were arriving in groups and pairs. It was embarrassing, but he found he was in no hurry to leave his lurking-spot by the bike stands and mingle with the populace. Him, at a school dance! With his boyfriend! What were they going to do, waltz male-on-male? He permitted himself a quiet groan, smoothed his face over with one hand and then strode decisively to the entrance.

The road outside was the usual crush of parents' cars and milling students. Ludwig scanned the crowd for Feliciano, who ought to be arriving round about now. At least it was dark; fairly easy to blend in with other students who were also waiting. _Relax_, he instructed himself. _It's not like anyone's out to pick a fight_ –

'Well, look who it is.'

What was he saying? Tony Harding could also be relied upon.

'Evening, Harding,' he said, turning. The lout was lounging against a concrete bollard with a couple of sniggering mates behind him and a distinctly ill-natured expression on his face.

'Taking a break from vigilante justice to do the high school romance thing? How cute.' Harding sneered. 'God, you're such a hypocrite.'

'That's a new one. What've I done this time?'

'Acting like Mister Hard Man when you're just another one of _them_. Does it ever occur to you that the rest of us don't want to watch you and your fucking fairy toy –'

Ludwig crossed the distance between them in two long strides and twisted his hand firmly into the front of Harding's shirt. Harding gave a _'gu-gu-guk' _as he was lifted off his bollard and onto the tips of his toes.

'Don't,' Ludwig said, giving him the lightest of shakes. His two friends still seemed to be scrambling at the speed with which they had moved from insult-throwing to shirt-grabbing. 'Don't speak that way about things you can't begin to understand, you small-minded pathetic –'

'Evening, Ludwig.'

The breath at his ear seemed to fan away a little of the red mist, and Ludwig turned to find himself face to face with Roderich. His first impulse was to shout at the other boy for interrupting and treating the scene as though it were just a normal conversation, but on second thoughts that was probably the best way to de-fuse the situation. And Ludwig was willing to admit that it needed defusing.

'Something up?' Roderich asked, edging himself subtly between him and Harding – quite an impressively brave move, all things considered. Ludwig met Harding's eyes and couldn't resist sticking the knife in.

'Oh, he's just jealous that I hooked up with someone behind his back,' he said.

Harding's face turned thunderous and he lunged forward, but Roderich got in front of him proper and held up a hand.

'Don't hit him,' he said. 'I mean it. I faint at the sight of blood.'

He spoke with such a sense of entitlement that in spite of himself Ludwig sniggered. Harding gave him an incredulous look, seemed to decide that he was too hopeless to be worth fighting after all, and stalked off with his friends in tow. Roerich watched them go.

'…thanks,' Ludwig said grudgingly after a moment.

'Feliciano would be upset if your nose got broken before the dance even started,' Roderich said. When Ludwig didn't reply, he added, 'you should be more careful. I know Harding's obnoxious, but think of other people.' And then, 'hey, Ludwig?'

Ludwig sighed. 'If you want to lecture me, I'm not going to stop you. I know I deserve it.'

'Yes, well.' Roderich dug his toe into the gravel drive. 'I really don't do blood.' He glanced sidelong at Ludwig. 'You look very smart.'

'Shut up.' Ludwig sized up Roderich's outfit. Blue jacket, cream breeches and a ruffled cravat. 'You too.'

'It makes a nice change from plain old black tie,' Roderich said, unabashed, jerking the cravat straight.

'You doing anything special tonight? Playing piano…?'

'Oh no. There was some talk of putting together a band and hauling me up to play jazz piano, but thankfully we were spared that…_particular_ suffering.'

'Really? I thought you would have jumped at the chance to educate the student body?'

'In theory.' Roderich gave a rueful half-smile. 'But there's nothing worse than leading the horse to water and watching it refuse to drink.'

The two of them stared out over the parking lot in silence for a moment. Then Roderich drew another breath.

'Ah!' he said. 'Here comes Feliciano.'

A black car pulled up against the curb, and Ludwig felt a sharp leap in his stomach as Feli climbed out, followed by a palpable flop as he was followed by Romano. Feliciano hovered while his brother leaned in at the driver's window, nodding to inaudible words from inside. Then he straightened up, the car pulled away, and both boys began to walk across the car park.

Ludwig saw their stride become more purposeful as they spotted him and Roderich. He also noticed that Romano had a firm grip on Feli and was towing him along by the wrist. He braced himself as the two of them scrunched across the gravel, Romano proceeding just a little closer than was non-aggressive before pulling Feli alongside him and depositing him in front of Ludwig.

'Evening,' he said. 'I've got instructions from my parents to make sure Feliciano is safe, and I've got instructions from Feliciano not to bother or annoy him. Now, I'm not sure that leaving him with you counts as "safe," but I'm positive that sticking around once you're together would count as bothering and annoying, so I'm off to find Antonio. Oh, and by the way – ' He tapped Feliciano on the head – 'he's forgotten his jacket. Ciao.'

And he headed off into the party with a jaunty wave.

'Hi Roderich, hi Ludi,' Feliciano said, looking as though he wanted to shrink into the asphalt – which Ludwig more than understood. 'Sorry about Romano, he just…and don't worry about the jacket, I'll be fi –'

He stuttered to a halt as Ludwig's blazer draped around his shoulders.

'V-ve, Ludwig? I don't want you to get –'

'Look,' Ludwig cut him off, 'I'm bigger than you which means I've got a lower surface-to-volume ratio and lose heat less quickly so I'll be fine and anyway that jacket's hideous and I don't want to wear it, so just don't argue, okay?'

'Um…alright,' Feliciano said timidly. Ludwig allowed the hands that had been holding the jacket in place to relax onto his shoulders. Feliciano was looking up into his face with that implausibly long-lashed, wide-eyed gaze of his, making his palms sweat and his heart start doing silly things and his stomach go all melty…

'Ve,' Feli said softly. 'Your eyes are really blue, Doitsu-senpai.'

'Oh…' And instantly he was hopelessly flustered. _Good grief, Doitsu, get a grip_. The brown and gold of their fringes fell together as he rested his forehead against Feli's and bounced their clasped hands a little in a searching gesture, trying to think of something that would make an appropriate response to that…

'Ahem.' Roderich cleared his throat. 'I understand that this is a moment of some significance, but the night is young. I think it's customary to at least get across the threshold before you start carrying on.'

'Humph. Yes. You're perfectly right.' Ludwig straightened up abruptly. 'Er…' He hovered somewhere between offering his arm and looping it around Feli's waist, then snatched his hand abruptly and planted his other hand in prime shoving position on Roderich's shoulder. 'Whatever, let's just go in, okay?'

As they approached the entrance, he had to admit that the school had done a good job. They'd hired the town's rugby field and pitched an enclosed marquee with gusts of night air coming in under the walls ('a conspiracy to force us to dance,' Roderich muttered, teeth chattering), a real log fire and warm yellow lighting. The three of them made their way through the already crowded tent, drawn towards the fire where the heat was fiercest. Ludwig was pleased to see that, though the babble of voices didn't completely drown the tinny Christmas music, nobody was dancing yet. There were a lot of girls in gowns with flimsy wraps huddled round their shoulders though, including, in a far corner…

'Roderich!'

It was Elizabeta, surrounded, unusually for her, by a group of other girls, dressed in ruffled green with her wavy hair tumbling around her shoulders. Even gay and in love, Ludwig had to admit from an objective point of view that she looked stunning – and not only beautiful, but just more decent and genuine than most people – and he didn't at all blame Roderich for paling slightly.

'She's yelling at me,' Roderich said unnecessarily.

'Yup,' Ludwig agreed.

'Ve, she looks wonderful!' Feli exclaimed happily.

'Do I have to go over there, though?'

'Yes,' Ludwig answered firmly. 'She's your best friend.'

'But she's surrounded by…_evil women_.'

'Sometimes,' Ludwig said sagely, 'you just have to put up with people close to the ones you hold dear, whether or not you like them yourself.' He looked meaningfully at Roderich, who took the point.

'Fine,' he growled, and began to push his way towards the waving Elizabeta.

'What are we going to do, Ludi-kun?' Feliciano asked.

'Get a drink,' Ludwig grunted, fighting his way over to the "bar" – it was staffed by ordinary dinner ladies from school – and grabbing a stool. 'What are the rules, miss?'

'_One_ alcoholic drink for upper school_ only_,' was the stern reply, 'and soft drinks thereafter. First drink's free with your ticket.'

'Right,' said Ludwig, and slid their tickets across the wooden counter in return for a mulled cider for him and hot spiced apple juice for Feli.

'I have to admit, this isn't so bad,' he said to Feli, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his head – though he could tell he was going to have to drop this pose sooner rather than later, since the stools had no backs. 'They've done it pretty nicely. Christmassy.'

Their drinks arrived, and he passed the apple juice across to Feli. 'Watch out, it's hot.' Feliciano took it very carefully so as not to let it spill, feeling a little fizz in his stomach when their fingers brushed. He took a sip of the warm juice and smiled. 'It's nice. Hey, Ludi, what's cider like?'

'Try some if you like. Quietly, though; I don't want to get kicked out for corrupting a minor.'

Feliciano waited until the dinner lady's back was turned and took a quick gulp. It tasted pretty much the same as the apple juice; maybe a little sourer, with a fiercer burning in his chest.

'It's alright,' he pronounced, and dropped his head onto Ludwig's shoulder, looping their arms together. Ludwig blushed scarlet – if you'd asked Feli a day before he first asked him out, he'd have said that was impossible – and inclined his head in an awkward gesture of affection. Feli smiled contentedly and took his hand, admiring the way the sinews ran over its back and up his forearm, the smooth shape of the knuckle bones, the short fine hair that was almost invisibly blond until the light caught it and made it glint like it was doing now, adding a warm golden tinge to the paleness of his skin…he squeezed the hand he held harder, glancing up for a glimpse of Ludwig's face, his heart skipping a beat like it always did. He remembered slipping away from his friends and hiding in the library lunchtime after lunchtime, finding a quiet spot to sit between the shelves, hoping that the older boy at the next table would happen to glance up and startle him again with those amazing blue eyes. He had seen the cuts and bruises and heard the rumours, but they hadn't put him off because there'd never been that hardness in his face that told you which senior boys to watch out for. A little grim, maybe, a little fierce, but always thoughtful. It was that that had given him the courage to ask him that question…_and he said yes,_ Feliciano thought, his stomach giving happy little squeezes. _He said _yes!

Rough, independent Doitsu Ludwig, male-model beautiful by anybody's standards, without parallel by Feliciano's. He was strong and brave and clever, and he was _kind_. The jacket around Feliciano's shoulders was evidence of that.

'Sorry, Ludi,' he said, remembering. 'I really forgot to bring my jacket, ve. You cold?'

'No, I – I'm fine.' Ludwig shook his head a little to clear it. He'd been allowing himself to drift off – not to sleep, but into his own thoughts, mostly centred around the head resting on his shoulder. It sounded like the party had picked up around him: more people drinking, laughing, dancing. 'It's okay. Just wear it so you don't catch cold, okay?' _As if I didn't know you'd forget something or other._ Ludwig sighed, but not out of frustration. Whether it was the fact that he'd decided to wear a vest for once, Feli's warm body pressed into his side or the alcohol in the cider dilating his capillaries and creating the illusion of warmth before it made him die of hypothermia, he wasn't feeling that cold. Just a pleasant burn on the bare skin of his forearms to contrast with the core of heat inside him.

'Ve; grazie,' Feliciano murmured. Ludwig could practically hear the little love hearts dancing around in his voice.

He dropped his head onto Feli's, letting his eyes fall shut again…

'OI, WEST!'

'Hm?' Ludwig groaned. He felt groggy, but the alarm bells were starting to go off in his head.

'Nnn…you're nice and warm, ve…' Feli murmured obliviously, nuzzling into his arm, and Ludwig was left with the unpleasant sensation that his consciousness was shattering and the shards zooming off in opposite directions.

He pulled himself together and turned to see Gilbert grinning – smirking – down at him.

'Oh…' Some reflex prompted him to pull Feli protectively into his arms before he spoke. ''Nii-san, what is it?'

Gilbert was lounging on one hip, looking amused for some unknown reason. Like Ludwig, he had shed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and pulled his tie loose, and he had taken the family canary out of its cage again (something he was expressly forbidden to do) and put it in his hair. It was perching there quite happily, and Ludwig decided that maybe he wouldn't tell this once.

'What is it?' he asked again.

Gilbert gave his trademark roguish grin and pointed.

'Look up.'

Ludwig looked.

His brain clunked to a halt.

Oh

_Oh_.

Red alert, red alert, red alert.

_Mistletoe! We're sitting right under the damned mistletoe. What the fuck I did not plan this!_

He had jumped to his feet, possibly in response to some fight-or-flight instinct, and suddenly he realised that practically the whole room was staring at him. _Verdammt, do they not have anything better to do than gawp at the school's resident unlikely couple? _Feliciano was staring up at him, his face crimson, and from the edges of the tent, ringing in his ears, the dreaded chanting was starting.

'_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'_

Dammit, what to do? Turn him down in front of the whole school? No. But make out for the audience like those chauvinist jocks and cheerleaders flaunting their trophy partners. _Because you're so much_ more_ to me than that, Feli_…

_W-what should I do? Ah, wait, I remember, I've read a book about this before… "Le Public Display Affection"…wait, why is it in French?_

'_Because…' _And he could hear Francis' voice as clearly as though he were speaking right next to him, '_I needed to practise my translation. However, the substance of the text is this: "just kiss him."'_

Just kiss him?

Well, it had to be done sometime, didn't it?

'…Feliciano…' he whispered. He had to swallow; his mouth was so dry that his voice had no sound behind it. He raised a hand, cupping the smaller boy's cheek, trying to forget the people around them. And it wasn't so hard, when Feliciano was gazing at him with such complete confidence, trusting him to do the right thing and wide-eyed with admiration into the bargain.

'L-lud…' he stammered, and choked off. Ludwig swallowed again, shifting his hand, leaning in, losing himself in those wide, lustrous eyes, rich as chocolate, warm and alive as fresh-dug earth, vivid with emotion…_do it! Three, two, one – GENTLY –_

He darted in and pressed their lips together.

The room erupted into cheers and whistles, and he fancied that he could even make out Romano's theatrical roar of rage in the background.

It all seemed to clatter of him without leaving much of a mark. What did…what did it matter…when…with those lips…warm in his arms…he felt like fresh-poured champagne, streams of bubbles rising up inside him and frothing over, sending tingles through his skin as they went, and he had one dazed thought, that he _must_ make it feel this way for Feliciano too…the younger boy was clinging to him like a lifeline, eyes screwed tight shut, and Ludwig, cradling his face closer, tried to convey through his touch that this wasn't a performance, that it wasn't for the staring students, that it was all for him…not the rushed and clumsy kiss of a teenage boy needing the action but disliking the whole process. He had kissed that way before. Now he made every motion slow and gentle, every chance contact tender; he deepened the kiss fraction by delicate fraction; he buried his hands in glossy brown locks and pulled the boy closer, into his arms, tight into the curve of his body. And he must have been doing something right, because Feliciano gave the faintest of whimpers and shivered at his touch.

Ludwig held him until his breath was coming hard, until the shivers turned to trembling and his knees went soft and wobbly. At last, when they seemed about to give out altogether, he relented. He drew away; a slow, aching parting, and looked down into the eyes that were watching him as though he were the stars in the sky. Who was he to feel smug for making his boyfriend go weak at the knees? If he hadn't been almost solely responsible for holding Feliciano up at this point, he would have passed out himself.

Feli reached up to touch his cheek with a tentative hand, and Ludwig immediately covered it with his own. His heart skipping in his chest, he gulped, leaned down for only Feliciano to hear, and breathed:

'Ich liebe dich.'

Feliciano's eyes shone like the world after rain, and Ludwig could tell that if this wasn't his first kiss, it was the first one that had mattered.

'Ve, I…I love you too…'

Ludwig gave a shaky laugh, then had to catch his breath again. He pushed Feliciano's hair out of his eyes with an unsteady hand –

Then yelped as someone slammed forcefully into his back.

'Come on, boys; you can gaze yearningly into each other's eyes in any old corner. Stop hogging the mistletoe.'

Stumbling out of the way, Ludwig turned round in time to see Elizabeta seize his spot under the mistletoe, dragging Roderich by the cravat. She flung her arms around him and whipped the square-framed glasses off his nose, and he only had time for a muffled 'mph!' of protest before she kissed him soundly on the lips.

And Ludwig laughed. He laughed as the students broke into applause once more, as fresh music came crackling out of the speakers, as he took Feliciano's hand in his and pulled him out to join the other dancers in the middle of the floor.

'Ve, do we get to waltz now?' Feli beamed.

'_Waltz? _I – oh, whatever. Yes.'

'Poor Osutoria-san,' Feli murmured as they danced.

' "Poor Osutoria?' Ludwig pouted. 'Was it really that bad?' And then of course Feli responded by kissing him on the cheek and shattering his whole world into a million pieces. Again.

'West, you brave bastard!' Gilbert crowed as they circled past him. 'Well done! Bruder is so proud!'

'Shut up,' Ludwig said, draping his arms around Feli's neck in the most slow-dancing stance he could muster. 'He is impossible, isn't he? Oh well; at least we've got each other.'

'Oh yeah, and while we're on the subject,' Feli said, 'since you're my true love and everything, I thought it would be good for you to come around and have lunch with me and my family one weekend. What do you say?'

'Have lunch with your family?' Ludwig echoed dubiously. 'Like, with your Catholic parents and your brother who hates me?'

'Don't worry, I already made him promise to be nice!'

'Mein Gott.'

Feli gazed at him beseechingly, eyes wide and appealing.

'_Please?_'

Ludwig glowered.

'Fine!'

_Fin_

**A/N: So, and ending author's note…haven't had too much practise with these…or with endings at all, in fact, as you can probably tell ^^; Trouble with this is it doesn't end here, really, it's only the beginning of their beautiful relationship and all…but anyway, be proud of me! I said this would only be a short diversion, and I was telling the truth! Cut and wrapped in what, two, three weeks? I might add some oneshots sometime, since this universe is so much fun – and who knows, maybe Kuroneko3132 will be inspired to create some more fanart. It was an honour to work on your strips!**

**I guess the angsty start of this chapter was incongruous with the ending. I didn't mean to get all homophobia-take-home-message-heavy with you, I just wanted to give Austria a chance to get awesome, because he is now totally my favourite character in this interpretation of the canon. **

**Many thanks to Essence of Gold, who helped me think of the final punch-line for this story. What would I do without her?**

**And also first fic for a new fandom! Why have I not mentioned this before? W00T!**

**True xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**A/N: I fear that there has been a misunderstanding. **

**Kuroneko3132 has described this fic as 'ongoing,' and a lot of you have added it to your alerts, but it isn't. Ongoing, that is. See the little complete sign. I said that I would probably continue to write little scenes/oneshots for this universe, because I love it, but this particular narrative has reached its conclusion. **

**But anyway. I have a few little prequel-bunnies hopping about, and just now I (got sick of writing my history essay) and decided to write this, and since all you people have this story on alerts, I thought I'd post it here so that you know what's what. So just to clarify: This fic=over, this universe=ongoing.**

**If I ever have the time to write another fic again oh help me God…**

The main music room of the school was a blessed oasis of quiet compared to the canteen and corridors. _Out there_ every table was crowded with teenagers, talking too loudly and filling the air with their dominance-displays and shrieks of laughter. _In here_ Alfred Jones' cheerful exclamation as he bounced his basket-ball was the exception, rather than the norm.

Roderich breathed a quiet sigh of satisfaction. A quietly humming room waiting to be filled with music was one of his favourite things in the world.

In between bounces, Alfred was scooping up pasta salad out of a plastic box and chatting away nineteen-to-the-dozen to anyone would listen. It was another ten minutes before choir practise was due to start, but the music room was as good a place to eat lunch as any, and there were always a few misfits using it as a sanctuary from the rest of the school.

Not that Alfred was one of those. In fact, he was something of a beacon of hope for the choir: proof that souls could be reclaimed even from the nether reaches of Hell – otherwise known as the school gym.

And today, Roderich reflected with satisfaction, they were about to reclaim another one.

He made his way over to the piano, where Elizabeta and their conductor were rummaging together through boxes of music, trying to decide on the repertoire for the new term.

'…could do 'The Lord is my Shepherd' again; it's always nice to give one of the younger ones a chance to sing a solo. And we need something pleasant for whole-school welcome assembly on Friday… 'For the Beauty of the Earth –' '

'No, no, no, no, no!'

Roderich made his presence known by giving his loud opinion, striding forward and slapping a hand down firmly on top of the piano. It worked; Elizabeta and the teacher both jumped and looked up, and most of the students turned around as well.

'We are going to be joined by a very special new member today,' Roderich declared, 'and that means _no_ Rutter, _no_ Chilcott, and absolutely _nothing_ from any musical.'

'Nothing from a musical?' Alfred exclaimed in consternation. Then his face brightened. 'But I guess we could always do –'

'Or Glee!' Roderich snapped. Alfred visibly drooped.

'Who is this new person, Osutoria-kun?' the teacher asked. She would never have let any other student behave this way, but Roderich, who handled most of the accompanying that needed doing in the department and was the choir's official pianist, was a bit of an exception.

None of the relish Roderich was feeling at his bombshell showed in his face.

'Doitsu Ludwig,' he replied.

Several of the music students recoiled in horror, most looked blank, Elizabeta clapped her hands and the music teacher said, 'who?'

'Oh, some ghastly jock Feliciano's taken up with,' Roderich shrugged, sliding himself onto the piano stool and plunging into the box of music.

'Oh yeah, I know him,' Alfred put in. 'Really tall, blond hair, constipated expression –'

'Alfred!' the teacher exclaimed.

'Yes, that's him,' Roderich nodded, coming up again with his hands full of sheet music. 'So anyway, it turns out he's actually a pretty decent guy, apart from being surly and monosyllabic and _entirely_ ignorant of music…' He shuddered. 'But, anyway, Feliciano has asked him out because he's…well, Feliciano, and has persuaded him to come to choir, and we mustn't scare him off.'

'Why ever not?' asked Arthur Kirkland. He and Alfred alternated between bosom friends and bitter enemies depending on how cheeky Alfred was being, and were staunch allies on the basketball team.

Roderich stared at him in astonishment. 'Arthur, how can you ask such a question? If we choose the right music, we could save a soul today! But get it wrong and he'll run a mile – which he's actually physically capable of doing. Let me think.' He turned his attention to the music in his lap. ' '_Bogoro Ditsye Dyevo_,' I think, because it's by Rachmaninov whom he already knows and trusts… 'Beati Quorum Via' for classical control and 'Cantate Domino' by Monteverdi for Baroque perfection…it's harmonically interesting; if he doesn't like it then there's no hope for him. And…alright, throw him a bone; let's do Bohemian Rhapsody.'

'Well, alright,' the music teacher sighed. 'But who's going to play all this?'

'I am, of course,' Roderich assured her. 'Don't worry; I practised Bohemian Rhapsody specially. Had a feeling we might need it. Well, I…' He got up from the piano, and for a moment felt suddenly and inexplicably nervous. He caught Elizabeta's eye and she flashed him a quick smile. 'I'll go and get him, shall I?'

'It's difficult to sing on a full stomach, ve,' Feliciano warned.

'Well it's hard to _think _on an empty one,' Ludwig replied somewhat testily. He was shovelling in his lunch with vigour but not much gusto, trying to keep his mind off his impending doom – sorry, choir practise. 'You would not _believe_ how hungry football makes you.'

'Hey, Ludi?' Feliciano had caught his brusque tone. 'Are you okay?'

Ludwig threw down his fork. '_Why_ do I keep getting talked into these –'

'Bearing up, Ludwig?'

'Hey, Roderich,' he sighed without turning round, pulling out a chair for the other boy. Roderich sat down, cracked his long fingers a few times as he always did when preparing a speech, and leaned forward.

'You ready? We've got about five minutes to walk over to the music block, so let's go –'

'Let me eat my Mars bar,' Ludwig said firmly. Roderich sighed and sat back in an exaggeratedly "settling down to wait" manner, while Ludwig tipped his chair back against the wall. Roderich and Feli glanced at one another while he ate the bar with deliberate slowness. It was a small enough modicum of control, but it made him feel better.

'Ready?' Roderich asked again the moment he was done.

'Nope.' Ludwig stood. 'Let's go.'

'So brief me,' he said as they stepped out of the canteen. 'What's it like in choir?'

'You'll be standing next to Arthur Kirkland,' Roderich said, 'and he's pretty good at reading the music, so you won't have to worry about not being able to follow your part. I told the teacher you'd be singing bass by the way; that's the deeper of the two male-voice parts. Ummm, what else to say? We're normally pretty informal and use first names, but they won't use yours until you say they can, they're quite a decent bunch really and I don't think any of them have any _specific_ reason to hate you…'

'Thanks.'

'And there's Antonio-sempai who you know and Alfred Jones who's friends with everyone…'

'And Romano.'

'Oh yes. Him.'

'Don't _worry_.'

'I'm not worried!'

'Guys?' Feliciano jogged to catch up with them and caught hold of Ludwig's hand. 'I'm so glad you're coming to choir, ve; it means we can all hang out together!'

He pecked Ludwig on the cheek.

'I, well, uh…'

Roderich watched him turn red with a patiently knowing look and pushed open the door to the music room.

_Alright, now just walk in quietly, keep focussing on Feliciano, everybody else talk amongst yourselves and…oh shit, it went quiet._

Roderich breathed in deeply through his nose, a technique his first piano teacher had advised him to use if he ever felt nervous before a performance. Well, it wasn't performances that made him nervous these days…

'It's rude to stare!' he snapped at a first-year girl.

'Gomenasai, sempai!' she squeaked, ducking her head. Ludwig gave him a look, Roderich rolled his eyes, and he might have heard Romano mutter _'hero'_ from the tenor section.

'Well,' Roderich said, 'here's your seat, here's Arthur whom I believe you know, I'm going to go and play piano.'

He darted away and Ludwig lowered himself warily into his seat. To his relief Antonio turned around to speak to him almost at once, while the rest of the choir decided to at least pretend to get on with what they were doing.

'I'm so glad you're here, Lud,' Antonio whispered. 'Kirkland and I have been trying to growl away on bass and I'm really a tenor and he's a baritone, so…'

'Glad to be of service,' Ludwig said tersely. 'What's a baritone?'

'A sort of a halfway house between tenor and bass,' Arthur Kirkland explained. 'We're always short on male voices, I'm afraid. Have some music.'

Ludwig took the proffered sheets, reflecting how much he had always liked Arthur, a no-nonsense stalwart of the football team.

'Can you read music?' Arthur asked.

'Uh, no,' he answered with a shaky laugh. He could hear whispers coming from the girls' section.

'And I heard he…after the test match…ten stitches…'

He raised his head to glare at the whisperer, and she, to give her credit, glared right back, until Elizabeta poked her sharply in the ribs. Good old Elizabeta.

'Ah yes, jocks are rather the enemy here,' Arthur explained apologetically. 'The other side, you know. Cultural opposites. But Jones and I are both sporting chaps and they accepted us, and Hangari-san over there is a cheerleader and they accepted her, so just sing up, prove your metal and – ah, we're ready to go.'

Standing seemed to be the thing to do, so Ludwig stood, scraping his chair. Romano gave him a baleful look before turning to face the teacher, and Ludwig felt his stomach squelch uncomfortably. _Can I really do this when I know nothing about music –_

'Will you all find the Russian Ave Maria, please? _'Bogoro Ditsye Dyevo.'_ A nice gentle piece to get our voices warmed up…'

With a feeling of doom Ludwig shuffled to the correct piece of music in his pile. He glanced without much enthusiasm at the title, the words – in Russian, as if this wasn't already hard enough – and the black blobs which he supposed represented musical notes. Then he realised, with a jolt, that he recognised the composer's name printed beneath the heading.

'Ah,' he said. 'Rachmaninov!'

Every head in the choir swivelled simultaneously towards him.

'Uh…' He resisted the urge to ask 'what?' Had he said the wrong thing?

The music teacher broke the silence.

'You like Rachmaninov, Ludwig?'

'Oh, um…yeah. He nodded. 'Marvellous composer. Er…' He was momentarily distracted by Roderich looking over the music teacher's shoulder. He caught Ludwig's eye, grinned broadly and winked. Ludwig took a deep breath and went for gold.

'Best composer of the Romantic movement. Arguably.'

'Well, I know for a fact that there are those in the choir who would argue against that,' the teacher said. 'But I agree. Absolutely the best. Alright everybody, I'll give you a bar in. One, two, three…'

It could have been his imagination, but he thought he detected a softening in the people around him as they drew breath for the first note. Romano was grinning, shaking his head, but it looked more tired than hostile. Ludwig smiled to himself.

He might be a whiney pain in the neck, but Roderich had come through for him after all.

**A/N: I'm afraid that Roderich is coming out too much like Arthur. I know it's difficult to gauge because Arthur only had two lines, but does Roddy sound too British? Also I know this is rushed, but I'm going to Russia at ten to four in the morning tomorrow and it's half ten at night now and I'm STILL TYPING. APPRECIATE what I go through for you, people!**

**And this fic is OVER. OVER.**

**True xxx**


End file.
